


Charging for the Chargers

by thewightknight



Series: A Ben-Hassrath, a Tal-Vashoth and a Tevinter mage walk into a bedroom [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, The Chargers - Freeform, qunari inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had happened a little differently during Demands of the Qun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just starting my second play-through, as a Qunari Tank, and I started thinking..... So here's my first fix-it fiction.  
> Spoilers for Iron Bull's personal quest.

Evrion was in love. Head over heels, head in the clouds, bewitched, captivated, enamored, and a dozen other adjectives in love. 

Riding a wyrven into battle had been like nothing else he'd ever experienced. The beast was beautifully trained, and responded to his knees better than the reins, which was good, because he'd been holding the reins in his teeth the entire time. It had plowed through the Venatori with ridiculous ease, and the ones that it hadn't outright trampled had been incapacitated by its poisonous venom, making it impossible for them to cast spells.  


Now that the battle was over, it was preening, and he'd discovered that it made the most ridiculous noises when he rubbed it on the forehead and behind its ears.

The beast had some impossibly long Orlesian name which he promptly forgot within three seconds every time he heard it. 

"I'll call you Spike," he told it as it bumped his arm with its snout, trying to encourage him to start rubbing again as they walked to the top of the cliff.

"We're clear, Gatt," Bull said.

"Right. Signaling the dreadnought." The elf lit a red flare. 

Spike traced the path of the flare, then turned back to Evrion, working its head under his hand.

"Chargers already sent theirs up. See 'em down there?" Bull pointed down towards the shore.

"I knew you gave them the easier job," Gatt drawled, and Bull gave him a lopsided grin.

"There's the dreadnought." Bull sighed. "That brings back memories." He laughed as the canons fired. "Nice one!" 

They watched as the dreadnought fired on the Venatori ship, and it went down in flames.

Bull stopped mid-laugh. "Crap," he said, and pointed. A group of Venatori had emerged from behind a rock outcropping on the beach. Bull's Chargers had seen them too, and were preparing to attack.

"They've still got time to fall back if you signal them now," Evrion told him.

"Yeah," Bull grunted, starting to raise his horn.

"Your men need to hold that position, Bull," Gatt commanded.

"They do that, they're dead!" Bull shot back.

"And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead," Gatt responded. "You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari. You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth. With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already! I stood up for you, Hissrad. I told them you would never become Tal-Vashoth."

"They're my men."

"I know. But you need to do what's right, Hissrad... For this alliance, and for the Qun."

The agony on Bull's face was heartbreaking. Evrion made his decision in an instant, mounting.

"Tell them to hold, Bull. And follow as quickly as you can." With that, he drove his heels into his mount's side, and Spike leaped over the edge of the cliff.

Running on flat ground was nothing compared to charging headlong down a cliff face. He couldn't help himself, even with the seriousness of what he was facing. He let out a single whoop of glee as Spike bounded downwards. In seconds they were on the beach and charging across the cove. 

He could see the Venatori's attacks sparking against Dalish's barrier. Skinner had taken two down with her bow. The others were hunkered down under cover. Must remember to tell Bull to add a few more archers to his company when this was over, the voice in the back of his head muttered. 

One of the Chargers must have seen him coming, because suddenly there the rest of them were, popping up and throwing things down the cliff at their attackers. They were distracting the Venatori, he realized, to keep them from noting him charging up behind them. Damnit, they were going to get themselves killed despite his efforts. He looped the reins around the pommel of the saddle this time before drawing his sword. Those things really had tasted awful.

Once he reached his goal, it was over in seconds. The noise of the battle had covered his approach and the Venatori were completely surprised. Spike flattened two of them on the initial charge, and Evrion took the head off a third as they passed. The fourth fell to an arrow in the back of his head as he turned, then went up like a torch, thanks to Dalish.

He ran Spike over the bodies a few extra times to be sure, then surveyed the beach. No one else appeared. From the cliffs behind him, he heard Bull's horn sounding the retreat. There was an answering cheer from the Chargers above him, and he raised his sword in salute.

It wasn't until he tried to dismount that he realized just how, er, well, excited the last few minutes had gotten him. He ended up staying mounted. If he hadn't calmed down by the time the others reached him, the saddle would hopefully cover up his current condition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evrion tries to find a bit of privacy in the woods after the battle with the Venatori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert, two male Qunari in the woods

The Chargers were singed and sizzled around the edges, but no one was seriously hurt. Evrion managed to slip away into the woods after the rest of the companions joined them, on the pretext of patrolling to make sure there weren’t any stragglers that needed to be taken care of. He put a few hills between them and dismounted. 

“Guard, Spike. Um, I mean garde-moi.” The wyrven settled on its haunches, scanning the forest around them. Leaning back against a tree, Evrion cupped himself, groaning from the pounding rush after a battle. He fumbled open his trousers and started stroking himself, beginning to breathe heavily, head thrown back, horns rasping against the tree trunk. 

He’d just found his rhythm when there was the crackle of broken branches, and Bull appeared through the trees. That “guard” command needed work, he thought. 

“You get that way too, eh, Boss?” Bull said, taking in the view with a grin. “I can help you with that.” He strode forward, and was kneeling in front of Evrion before he could think to form a response. “Oh, Boss, you’ve got it bad, haven’t you?” Bull growled, causing shivers with his breath. He pried Evrion’s hands off, pinning them back against the tree trunk, but Evrion hardly noticed the scrape of the rough bark when Bull swiped his tongue along his length from sac to tip. Bull swirled back down, then worked his way back to the tip again with agonizing slowness, licking and nipping lightly, then Evrion arched back, slamming his head against tree and shouting as Bull swallowed him whole. He eased off slowly, with a scrape of teeth that wavered between pleasure and pain, grinding Evrion’s wrists into the tree trunk, sucking him back in with a growl until his lips met the root. In and out he went, sucking, grinding, biting, growling, until Evrion exploded into his mouth with another shout.

Bull drew off with a sucking sound, licking his lips. He leaned back on his heels and freed his own shaft, stroking himself to completion quickly, then rising, tucking himself back into his trousers, grinning the whole time. “Vashedan, that was hot. We should do that again sometime.” Evrion could only nod, thankful for the tree that was keeping him upright. Blood and ashes, it had been ages. “See you back at camp, boss? Don’t take too long.” Bull turned to go, but then turned back again, suddenly serious. “Oh, and Boss? Thank you.” His long stride took him quickly from the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally done it, written my first sex scene. Hope you like.


	3. Drinks at the Herald's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their return to Skyhold, with a ball in Orlais looming, the threat of dancing lessons sends Evrion running for a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one got long. No smut this chapter, sorry!

Gatt made his farewells shortly after Evrion returned to camp, promising to see them back at Skyhold after he made his report, and after a night’s rest the party started back to the keep. Bull mother-henned his Chargers the whole way, and the banter flew fast and thick. Evrion nearly fell out of his saddle laughing on more than one occasion. The trip back took a little longer than the journey out, but finally the towers came into view. He waved them off at the gate, headed to the stables, and Krem followed him. 

“I just wanted to thank you, Inquisitor. When I saw those Venatori pop up, I was sure we were goners. And Varric told me what went down on that cliff, the choice you saved the Bull from having to make.”

Evrion slapped the wyrven on its neck fondly. “Thank Spike here. I’d never have been able to get to you without this mad beast. He likes nug especially.”

Krem nodded. “Nugs for Spike, drinks for you. Got it.” He waved, and headed back towards the barracks.

Leliana and Josephine were practically dancing around the war table after he gave his report. When they saw his expression, Josephine explained their reaction. “This is a historic moment, Inquisitor. The Qunari have never allied with another force. Having their resources at our disposal is monumental.”

Cullen didn’t share their enthusiasm. “Hopefully we aren’t setting ourselves up for trouble in the future. The exchange of resources and information will go both ways, after all.”

Leliana was unperturbed. “We can hope it will be a good thing. This exchange could lead to a greater understanding, and reach people who have never before realized that there are other options besides the Qun.”

From there, they moved on to the next stages of planning. Empress Celene’s ball was only a few weeks away. Evrion had been drilling in protocol, and Josephine had been threatening him with dancing lessons. With no crisis currently looming, it didn’t look like he was going to be able to escape those this time. The thought drove him straight to the tavern when they wrapped up.

The Chargers were taking up their usual tables. There was a liberal distribution of bandages and slings among them, but they were all in good spirits. They raised a cheer when they saw him. He even got a grunt and a nod from Grim. He’d barely settled on a bench when a tankard was shoved into his hand. He sat and drank and let the noise wash over him. The mercenaries were a shifting mass, and he kept moving over on the bench as people rose and other people sat, and after the third or fourth tankard he found himself sitting at the end of the table, next to Bull’s favorite chair. The merc had been drinking steadily all evening, but was uncharacteristically quiet. 

Another shift of bodies nearly landed Evrion on the floor, which caught Bull’s attention. He waved his tankard at the chair next to him. Definitely a safer seat, Evrion decided, and made his way over, relaxing back into the chair with a sigh. When the next round came up, he treated, and pulled the barmaid aside, whispering in her ear. She came back with a dark blue bottle, wrapped in iridescent leather. 

Bull leaned forward, intrigued. “What in the Void is that?”

“It’s called Dragon’s Piss.”

Bull finally laughed, for the first time that evening. “You’re shitting me.”

“I shit you not. A case of it came in with a shipment from Nevarra last month. Josephine refuses to serve it at any functions because of the name, so I appropriated it. Might as well get some good out of this Inquisitor business, right?” He drained the rest in his tankard, and popped the cork. Bull followed suit, and he poured them both a healthy draught. In the firelight it was a deep rich gold color. He raised his tankard in salute. “Maraas-lok.”

“Maraas-lok!” Bull repeated, and they both drank. It tasted of honey and smoke, and burned all the way down to his stomach. 

Bull exhaled noisily. “I feel like I should be breathing fire. This is good stuff, Boss.”

They sat in companionable silence, working their way through the bottle. Neither of them rushed – it was too good to hurry. The crowd thinned around them and the tavern quieted as one by one the Chargers saluted their commander and wandered out. His affection and pride for his men and women was even more evident this evening, maybe because he’d almost lost some of them. It made Evrion think, remember the earlier interchange before his mad charge. He started to speak, changed his mind, took another drink, started to try again.

Bull noticed his indecision. “Got something to say, Boss?”

There probably wouldn’t be a better time for this, he decided. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier.”

“Oh, no problem, Boss. It was just a one-time thing, if that’s how you want it. We’ve all seen how you and the vint are mooning after each other, anyways.”

It took him a few seconds to catch up to what Bull was saying, completely derailed from his train of thought.

“No, wait, what? That’s not what I was talking about.” 

“Sorry about that.” Bull took another drink. “I meant it, though. No pressure. If you’re game, I’m up for it. If not, no big deal. What were you talking about, then?”

“I meant on the hill after those Venatori appeared, and what Gatt was saying.”

“Oh.” Bull’s face fell.

“Look, I can’t pretend to understand, really. I’ve been Vashoth my entire life. Never felt the need for anything else. But you – your life’s been split into two parts, and you’re going to come to a point where you’ll have to choose, to decide whether you’re Hissrad or Iron Bull. If things had been a bit different earlier, you’d already have had to make that choice.” Bull had folded in on himself, hands curled around his tankard, head down. “I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, you’re right. You’re just saying what I’ve been thinking. Problem is, I don’t know what I’ll choose when that time comes.”

Evrion checked the bottle, then emptied the little that was left into Bull’s tankard. “Well, just know that whatever you choose, you’ll always be welcome here.”

“Thanks, Boss.”

They both drained the rest of the Dragon’s Piss, then Evrion leaned forward. “What’s with this mooning bullshit, by the way?”

“You two are totally making googly eyes at each other. It’s sweet.”

“Are not!”

“Please. Even Cullen’s noticed, and he’s Mr. Oblivious.”

They continued their good-natured bantering, switching back to the tavern’s ale. The barmaids woke them some time in the early morning, chasing them out so they could clean and close up. Evrion was still a little drunk when he showed up for his dance lessons a few hours later. In his opinion, it could only help, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually an alcohol page in the Dragon Age Wiki:  
> http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Bottles_of_Thedas
> 
> It doesn't actually describe what the drinks taste like, of course. I picked Dragon's Piss especially for Bull, and I'm imagining it to be a distilled honey


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chargers don't forget they owe their lives to Spike.

“Excuse me. We’re looking for Deraboam. That’s you, right?”

Deraboam looked up, and gulped. There were four extremely rough looking individuals standing outside his stall. “Can I help you, serahs?” he managed, not quite squeaking in panic.  


“Yeah, you’re the one that sold that wyvern to the Inquisition awhile back, right?” the one in front said, a big lad with an unexpectedly high-pitched voice.

He started to sweat. He knew he should never have agreed to market such a dangerous animal. “I’m sorry, serah, but I was very explicit about the instructions for that beast. If something has gone wrong, I’m not liable.”

The lad laughed. “Gone wrong? That beast saved all our lives. We just wanted to say thank you!” 

With that, Deraboam found himself surrounded. The four of them passed him around, hugging him and cheering, and when he ended up back where he started the big lad patted him on the back and shoved a purse and a skin at him. When he took them, bemused, they all saluted him and sauntered off. 

He opened the purse, and when he saw how much was in it, he pulled the cork from the skin and took a huge gulp. The taste hit right after he swallowed, and he wheezed and coughed, feeling a flush make its way up his neck to the top of his scalp. He looked at the purse, shrugged, and took another swig. He was closing early today, he decided.

When supper came and he hadn’t returned home, his wife sent their oldest son to fetch him. The boy found his father curled up against the flank of a greater nuggalope in its stall, snoring, the purse cradled in one arm and the half-empty skin between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fixes here, saving the Chargers for Bull, and also fixing my disappointment on finding out you don't get a wyrven for a mount in the game. Damn you for the tease, Mark of the Assassin!
> 
> Here's [Evrion](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/106682464318/after-finishing-my-first-run-id-like-to-thank), for the curious:  
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
